warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flintfang
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Flintkit Flintpaw Flintfang |familyt=Mother: Sister: Brother: |familyl=Hollyflower Fernshade Blackstar |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=Badgerpaw |livebooks=''Code of the Clans, ''Yellowfang's Secret |deadbooks=''Night Whispers'' }} Flintfang is a gray tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Flintpaw is born to Hollyflower of ShadowClan, along with his siblings Fernpaw and Blackpaw. The three charge past Yellowfang and Cloudpelt, as well as Nightpaw, Clawpaw, and their mentors. :A few days later, Yellowfang witnesses Flintpaw rolling up a ball of moss and tossing it at Nightpaw's head. When Nightpaw tells him to stop being such a mouse-brain, Flintpaw declares that he is a WindClan warrior, and the two apprentices wrestle in the discarded bedding. Hollyflower soon comes up to the group, grabbing Flintpaw by his scruff, threatening them with no battle training if they didn't clean up the mess, saying she'd speak to their mentors herself. :Flintpaw practices battle training with the other apprentices, overseen by Foxheart. Foxheart tells Nightpaw not to be such a weakling, and she's seen him do the move she's teaching before, and Flintpaw adds that it's no fun fighting with him. :Flintpaw earns his warrior name, Flintfang. he is selected to be part of the patrol to attack WindClan after Brokentail says he found a dead rabbit with WindClan scent on it. :After Mosspaw's apprentice ceremony, Flintfang comments that he is big and strong, saying that he'll be fine. When Brokenstar calls another Clan meeting later, he is present, sitting beside Tangleburr. :Flintfang is at the Gathering when his apprentice, Badgerpaw, is announced to the other Clans. After the Gathering, Badgerpaw says that Brokenstar told him he'd get to fight. Flintfang looks down at him and tells him to remember everything he taught him, his tone heavy and Yellowfang wonders how keen he actually was to lead the tiny tom into battle. :He returns after the battle with a dead Badgerpaw in his jaws, slowly laying him down as Yellowfang runs up to him. He tells her that Badgerpaw fought like a true warrior, declaring that he will never train an underage apprentice ever again. As Yellowfang tells Badgerpaw he'll shine brightly in the skies, Flintfang tells her that he gave the apprentice his warrior name, Badgerfang. Flintfang says that he'll tell Fernshade her son is dead, leaving to tell his sister the bad news. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers :He is only seen by Flametail when he visits the Moonpool, along with some other ShadowClan ancestors. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Flintfang is first seen shaking off a WindClan warrior to go help his apprentice by moving him away from the fighting after he is struck down by a full grown warrior. Flintfang's apprentice, Badgerpaw, was forced to become an apprentice at only three moons because of ShadowClan's cruel leader, Brokenstar. :In the battle against WindClan, Badgerpaw is fatally injured, and Flintfang sits beside him as he dies. Even though Flintfang taught him every battle move he knew, Badgerpaw couldn't fight against a full grown warrior. Flintfang tried to teach him but he was too short to reach vital soft places such as the belly, eyes, and the ears. Badgerpaw asks if he did good enough, and if his mother, Fernshade, and Brokenstar would be proud, and Flintfang assures him that both were true. Flintfang also also tells him he was proud of him. Badgerpaw asks Flintfang if he will be okay without him, and he says that he will do his best. His apprentice tells Flintfang in his final moments that he had been a great mentor and that he would like to make a request that his warrior name in StarClan would be Badgerfang. :Flintfang feels great shame over training such a young cat for a battle that he wasn't ready for, and he comes to his senses after his apprentice's death, vowing to honor that part of the warrior code more strongly which protects kits under the age of six moons. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Hollyflower: Brother: :Blackstar: Sister: :Fernshade: Nephew: :Badgerpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Males Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters